redemption a bit too late
by nabchan
Summary: Kagome has resented Inuyasha for some time now, but when a binding spell is placed she has trouble hating him. Plus, now Sesshomaru keeps claiming her as his intended mate. How do you travel with two annoying demonic males, when one is too hard to resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is just a story that came up in my head on a 3 hour long car ride… I hope you guys will like it. This story is set in feudal Japan rather than in present time (around maybe the 1660's). So, here goes. (Everyone is a little bit out of character in this chapter, so in following chapters I will do my best to have them… themselves).**

Redemption- a bit too late  
-x-

_Another day in the life of Higurashi, Kagome. Boring and uneventful were the words to describe her life. _I thought miserably with a glimmer of self-pity in my eyes. _Eighteen years… hmmm… Eighteen long, tedious, years I have been held in this prison of the mind. Neither Mother nor Father will even acknowledge my wish for the freedom to travel…_

"The only thing that they think is important is wearing fancy Kimonos and not faint with how uncomfortable they are…" I sighed. "They're just too closed-minded to imagine anything abnormal."

"What was that dear?"

I nearly fell off of the stone seat I was sitting on when I heard my mothers' voice pull me out of my depression. "Oh, uh, nothing Mother." _Oh, how much I wish that I could just jump over the surrounding walls. I would give anything to be free!_

"Well, Dear… Kagome, would you please walk with me?" _Mother… what is going on in your head? You never ask me to walk with you._

"Well, you know about how I have a purifying ability that I have passed on to you. Also, that I have in my possession the Shikon no Tama. You should also know that responsibility of its care and protection is now up to you according to your age."

_Oh, yes. How could I have forgotten about that? _I thought sarcastically. My Mother reached under her Kimono only to pull out a thread of wool with shells attached, and inhabiting the middle, was the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama. She then handed it to me and I then tied it around my neck.

"Now, Kagome. I must tell you something." My Mother started. _Tell me I can leave this place. _"… … Lord Hiroki is not your father." I froze, my heart skipping a beat. _Well, that wasn't at all what I was expecting. _ "You have wondered why you are fully Human, no?... Well, while I was carrying you, the man who fathered you died, fighting for our village." My eyes widened even more in utter shock and bewilderment.

"I was lucky, and was out picking herbs for when labor came, while my village was under attack." A single lonely tear ran down my Mothers frail face. "When I returned, My heart clenched and broke at the sight of my birthplace ruined. Burned… Dead… Gone."

"I scoured the village for any survivors, but no one answered my pleas. I then traveled, for nearly a month and terribly thin for seven months into my pregnancy. I then found Lord Hiroki fighting a large Demon, he had quickly slain it and was by my side the moment the monster stopped moving. Ever since then, well I suppose you know."

_My own Mother, had never had a second thought about keeping this from me? Never thought if I would want to know this information? Thinking she knew what was best for her oddball daughter?_

"Dinner!" A maid called from the door. I quietly got up and walked to the dining room and sat down in my seat.

"Hello. Kagome." A vaguely familiar, husky voice rose above all other chit chat. A shiver went down my spine, _that voice… Is much too familiar. _An alarm sounded in my mind. The owner of the strange voice-

-_Flashback_-

_-10 years ago-_

"_Hey! No fair!" I yelled as I felt a hand streak by and touch my shoulder. "You're faster!"_

_"No I'm not!" The voice grunted with triumph and victory in their eyes. "You're just to SLOW!"_

"_I don't wanna play tag anymore." I whined. "Can we play something else? Oh I know, how about house!"_

_"I don't know that game, let's play hide and seek!" The voice argued._

_"House is when I'm the Mommy and you're the Daddy!" I explained to my friend._

_"Hah! Why would I play such a silly game! We're playing hide and seek!"_

_"Nuh-uh! You can smell me!" I protested._

_"Then what else is there?" They sighed gruffly._

_"We can play house-"I started._

_"Don't even say it." They interrupted flatly._

_"Oh, hi Kikyo!" I said as she approached._

_"Hmm." She replied as she ignored me and walked to the voice. "So what are we playing?"_

_"Kagome and I were just deciding." The voice informed Kikyo._

_"How about house?" Kikyo suggested._

_"Already said no-" I started._

_"SURE!" the voice exclaimed brightly._

_"Alright then, I'm the Mommy, You're the Daddy, and Kagome is the pet." Kikyo stated. My brows furrowed in frustration, anger, and most of all, betrayal. As they walked away, ignoring me, as the tears came down, I whispered to myself and to the ears I knew could hear me-_

_"Inuyasha…"_

-End Flashback-

My blood boiled, my fists clenched, my heart ached, my knees weakened, my confidence crumbled, and my voice shook. "W-what are YOU doing here, you arrogant traitorous jerk?" I muttered so that only he could hear across the table. (A/N: Inuyasha is such a Benedict Arnold).

Every time. Every time Kikyo came around he would abandon me, like I was nothing._ But I was… I was nothing in his mind. Just a tool to get closer to Kikyo… My dead sister that cared naught for me…_

"I thought that you'd be happy to see me after 10 years, Kagome." Inuyasha replied tartly, with his ever present smirk on.

"It's funny, isn't it. How you come back to me, just like a _dog_." His white, triangular ears perked up at this, his eyes lit up and as he grinned, I continued "Even funnier though, is that you look for me after Kikyo passes to the next world, eh?" Now I grinned as he snarled.

"Listen wench, I am not here for you, you're parents invited me. My old man made me come, he wouldn't even tell me what this whole ordeal was about!" _I knew it. He was in love with Kikyo. Why else would he be so touchy when I talk about her? _I thought with regret.

"Sure. Say what you like. We all know why you're really here." I said in an attempt to hide the true words on the tip of my tongue.

_Why? I know that Kikyo was always more appealing than me, and always smarter, and, well better than me… More than me. I didn't expect my best friend of_ _the time to run off with my rival that I tried oh so hard to be nice to. Okay maybe I was a bit paranoid of Kikyo in the beginning, but after the first year of no friends. You get used to having yourself stuck in the freezing pits of isolation. The first week of sitting alone in your dark, locked- from- the- inside closet, crying about how unfair life is and how much of a best friend stealer Kikyo was, shuddering with ice forming in your heart that whole time. Promising yourself that you shall never fall for their tricks again, never succumb to the weakness of having had a friend occupying your mind._

"Oh, then why am I here, Kagome?"

"Don't you dare state my name so casually." I hissed under my breath.

"I will do as I wish, _Kagome_." Inuyasha stated arrogantly while he emphasized my name.

"Enjoy it while you can…" I whispered as I swore I felt a vein pop in my forehead.

"Hello, Kagome!"

"Good evening, Sota!"I exclaimed brightly, happy for his interruption, feeling Amber eyes glaring into the side of my head.

_Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed that I was finished conversing with you Inuyasha. That's right I am done talking to you, you pompous egghead! _I screamed in my mind. However I didn't notice at that exact moment the room stiffened, and Inuyasha cowered as a surprisingly powerful well-trained aura engulfed his in anger, giving him a little shock with her pure aura against his demonic one.

-x-

_Inuyasha's point of view_

I grimaced as my eyes began to roll into the back of my head.  
My vision blurred.

My last coherent thoughts were

_How! How in the seven netherworlds is it that this girl's, no, Kagome's aura is strong enough to drive me to self-defense. How can she possibly be stronger than that of Kikyo's overwhelming aura?_

My eyes bled red as my thoughts turned to that of primal instincts.

_Survive,_

_Fight Miko,_

_Mate Miko._

"**Mine**!" My demon blurted.

-x-

_Kagome's point of view_

I scrambled out of my chair and started running towards my room, the last thing I heard as I left the elegant dining room was from Inuyasha, _or more from Inuyasha's demon. 'Mine'. I shivered at the thought, those words only meant that… Inuyasha's demon wants to… Mate me?_

Inuyasha pursued me as I slammed my bedroom door closed. I opened my closet door, and lunged in.

"Where? Where?... Yes!" I jumped out of my closet and faced the door waiting for him to burst through. My bow aimed at where his head would appear.

_I am a priestess, I must not feel regret for purifying a demon, _I chanted all the while my grandmothers words entered my head. _Embrace the one that wishes of ye, agree that ye are theirs to quell their demon, explain that ye were merely… … What that's all I remember from Grandma Kaede?_

I didn't hear my window opening as a demonic presence filled the air, Inuyasha's presence. I turned the moment he was to strike me.

"Craackkkkk…" was heard followed by an uncomfortable silence. I was frozen, my mind debating against itself, one side saying run for my stupid life, the other saying no he is ten times faster than us, embrace him, tell him what he wants to hear and the danger will pass.

Inuyasha smiled, knowing full well what it meant that his intended had no means of defense now that her bow was broken. It meant, that claiming her would be that much easier now that she could not fight him in resistance. Though he had a feeling in his gut that told him she wouldn't really put up much of a fight to him, but in herself, deciding should she be willing or should she resist?

Inuyasha's smile sent messages down her spine, but her body would not listen for she was frozen in that spot.

"**Mate, here.**" Inuyasha grumbled.

I sat on the floor as my eyes widened in fear as his lips frowned.

"**Here**!" when I didn't move his features softened as he walked to me and knelt at my hands. "**Mine! Kagome, MINE?**"

"Yours!" I blurted without thinking into his neck. I quickly closed my mouth realizing what I'd said. Inuyasha then nuzzled my neck and gave it a lick as a shiver ran on the top of my head. He let out a contented sigh and transformed back.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please let go of me now?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not about to forget that you're a traitor."

"What are you talking about?"

"10 years ago, release me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I HATE you! Okay?!" I screamed as I pushed him off of me.

"And yet you love the way I touch you?" He smirked. I blushed and shook my head. "Kagome, we all know you can never truly hate me…"

"That is why I look for reasons to hate you."

"You think you hate me."

"I know I do."

"You tell your mind that you hate me, the mind is easily fooled so you believe that you hate me. But it is your body that is the challenge to win over. Your body will always prove you wrong when you deny who you fancy." I blushed even more at his comment that I found to be true. He always acts smart when he tries to embarrass me.

_I know I fancied him as a small girl, but now at eighteen years old? Do I like Inuyasha?... … … … Yes… … I… … I do… … I-I fancy I-Inuyasha._

I returned to the dining room with my mother smiling.

"You! You planned this didn't you!" I snarled.

"Yes." My 'Mother' answered.

"What kind of Mother are you?"

"The kind that matches her daughter to someone I know will take care of her."

"I hate you!" I cried. Inuyasha had a solemn look on his face as he realized what Kagome's Mother had done. They were now paired. A couple in waiting. Waiting only meaning waiting to mate until his new Female was ready. Now anytime something happened to Kagome, he would subconsciously _care_, he would subconsciously _try_ to save her.

"You will thank me eventually, Kagome." she sighed.

"I hate you. I Hate You!" I seethed.

"Um, Kagome?" Lord Hiroki started.

"What?!" I hissed.

"I believe…" Hiroki glanced at my mother, who gave him an assuring nod, "that you are of age to leave the walls."

"What cruel joke is this?" I asked, ruthlessly throwing my aura around the room.

"The kind that Inuyasha will pay dearly for." A cold voice answered. I glanced at Inuyasha, who was bowing his head, I could barely tell he was but when Inuyasha shows respect it means he's in trouble and he knows it.

I now turned and gasped at who was now in front of me, taking slow steps toward me with a look in their eyes that my stomach didn't appreciate.

**I am just going to assume that kids in the 1600's had already invented tag, hide and seek, and house. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will be posted, eventually if not soon. **

**I was formerly Twilight lover 96, but Twilight is not my favorite anymore and I hate my first story and am seriously considering deleting it. I chose my new username because N A B is my initials, and I have seen a lot of samas and chans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The site wouldn't let me upload anything! Anyhow, here is the second chapter…**

"I believe…" Hiroki glanced at my mother, who gave him an assuring nod, "that you are of age to leave the walls."

"What cruel joke is this?" I asked, ruthlessly throwing my aura around the room.

"The kind that Inuyasha will pay dearly for." A cold voice answered. I glanced at Inuyasha, who was bowing his head, I could barely tell he was but when Inuyasha shows respect it means he's in trouble and he knows it.

I now turned and gasped at who was now in front of me, taking slow steps toward me with a look in their eyes that my stomach didn't appreciate.

"Sesshomaru-sama… what an… unexpected visit." My Mother stuttered.

"Great, this is just what I need, TWO morons to drive me crazy." I whispered, 'forgetting' demonic hearing.

"I assure you Girl, that I am much more intelligent than yourself." Sesshomaru stated with narrow eyes.

"Kah Go May."

"Pardon?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"You will address me as Kagome or I will not answer to you."

"Girl."

"What!" I snapped as I realized what I did.

"You will answer me regardless."

"So you think." I retorted.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Inuyasha shouted in my ear.

"Inuyasha! I haven't forgotten that necklace my Grandma gave me for you!" I yelled back an inch from his ear and mentally laughed when they flattened.

"Half- breed, no being wishes you to still be present." Sesshomaru of course. Can I even be that mean? Around Inuyasha I guess I can…

"Well what if-" I started.

"You wanna fight, retch!" Inuyasha, and here comes Sesshomaru with his 'die, fool, or half-breed.'

"Fool, you are a half-breed that knows not his limits, die." _Right on track_… I screamed for them to stop as they zipped past each other, when Inuyasha stopped on the other side of our dining room, he was completely covered in blood.

"INUYASHA!" I screeched as I ran to his side, not missing the death glare Sesshomaru sent me.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Inuyasha replied.

"That! Inuyasha you idiot that is not a scratch! That is a hole going through your belly!"

"So?" I slowly got up to turn to Sesshomaru.

"YOU! Sesshomaru you'd better hope that belly buttons grow back or I'll make you pay." The delicately raised eyebrow told me he didn't care. "You won't take me seriously?"

"Only one with a death wish would attack me." He replied.

"I have no death wish and I have no fear of attacking you." I seethed.

Completely ignoring me, Sesshomaru turned to Hiroki, "You will alternate the bond."

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, but alternation is not within my power." Hiroki stated with a nod towards his wife.

"I do also apologize Lord Demon, but the bond is set." Mother said softly.

"You will change it, or I will personally see to its destruction." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Lord Demon, many a folk have attempted what you so seek and also many a folk have failed. You cannot temper with Lady Fate's intentions, for she learned many evil tricks from Grandfather Time."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru understood what you just said." Inuyasha joked. "He always has been able to understand the old hag language."

How Dare He! I looked up at Inuyasha with untamed fury, and slapped him straight across his cheek.

"Hey! What was that for Wench?!"

"For calling my mother an OLD HAG!" I yelled and stomped toward my room. An evil plan forming evilly evil in my head. As I stalked away, I heard 'I thought you said you hated her?!'

Once I reached my room I looked sadly at my broken bow lying on the ground and continued into the closet once again. "Yeah! I found it!" Grandmother's subjugation necklace. I slid the necklace up my sleeve and headed to Inuyasha.

-x-

_Inuyasha's point of view_

"I'll go get her." I mumbled. I started toward her room and found Sesshomaru standing in my way.

"You'll do no such thing. Father called for you while you were attempting to take that which is not yours."

"She's ten times the woman you could ever get Sesshomaru! You don't deserve her!"

"I never stated I did. However, who deserves her will not falter my path. In order to gain supreme domination Mother suggests that having a miko by my side will increase my chances of success."

"You cold hearted Mamma's boy-"

"She is Human,"

"You hate Humans."

"Yet the miko will not bear Hanyou pups."

"She's Human you idiot! Of course they would be Hanyou, like ME!"

"Inuyasha…" A sweet voice sang. Kagome.

"Huh? What?" I answered ( Intelligently ).

"I feel really bad for slapping you and… I wanted to make it up to you." She said shyly while shuffling her feet and looking to the floor.

-x-

_Kagome's point of view_

Inuyasha didn't even notice the disgusted look Sesshoumaru sent him.

"How are you gonna make it up to me Kagome? My cheek kinda hurts ya know." Inuyasha said, mood increasing with every word.

"What do you think I shoud do?"

"Well…"

"How about a hug?" I asked. "Is that enough?"

"Huh… Sure." I waltzed to him and slowly wrapped my arms around him. With my arms at his back, I slid the beads quietly out my sleeve. "See Kagome, you know you like me." I smiled into Inuyasha's hair knowingly.

"I… I suppose your right… Inuyasha." I faked. I caught Sesshomaru's eye and was surprised at how cold they were. Sesshomaru also demeans me without even trying! I hate him for that.

"You'd do well to know that I'm right a lot more than you think." That's IT! I can't take his dang arrogance for much longer.

"WHAT THE-" Inuyasha started as I thrust the beads over his head.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I shrieked.

"YOU WITCH!" Inuyasha spat in pain.

"Hush Inuyasha, no one wants to hear your whining." I murmured to him.

"Girl, pack your necessities. We will leave at dawn." Sesshomaru cut in.

"You will not take my Daughter!" Mother screeched.

"You will not interfere, woman."

"You will NOT take her!"

"Would you fight me for custody of her?" he smirked.

"…Forgive me for my rudeness, Lord Demon."

"Soon enough, you may call me Son."

"What are you implying?" I asked angrily.

"Remind me Miko, how intelligent are you?"

"Too smart for you!" I answered. "Now, if you will excuse me I will be retiring for the night."

I fell right to sleep after I was changed to my sleeping attire.

"Ahhhhh!" I yawned absently as I stretched my stiff back. I opened my eyes only to see Inuyasha staring down my sleeping yukata. "Get up! Get up!" I screamed as he jerked out of my bed. "SIT! Why were you in here!?"

"You're mine whether you like the fact or not." Inuyasha responded arrogantly.

"I belong to no one!" I yelled. "SIT! SIT!" After inflicting pain on the pest I exited my room only to find Sesshomaru there waiting.

"Half-breed, you should not join an unwilling woman in bed." He sneered.

"Honestly, finding a creep like you waiting outside my door is almost as bad." I retorted.

"Hn. Are you packed Girl?"

"Make up your mind would you! First it's Woman and now its Girl?" I snapped.

"Would you prefer Girl-Child?"

"I'd prefer you leave me alone!"

"Ho! Such a temper! No wonder Inuyasha shows such interest in you, eh?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Said Half Demon asked angrily.

"Simply that you have always been fond of Women you have no control over." Sesshomaru said cruelly, and turning back to me asking once again, "Are your belongings packed?"

" NO!" I yelled to his ear as I headed to the kitchen to make my breakfast. But not before catching Inuyasha laughing at Sesshomaru's now ringing ears and s-i-t-t-i-n-g him.

-x-

"You will hurry up." Sesshomaru said again.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed.

"Hn, we will see." He whispered as he walked to the hallway and returned with a maid at hand. "Pack the necessities for the journey to the Western Citadel. I expect you to be finished within a few minutes. You," Now looking at me, "Be prepared to leave, make yourself presentable. Your Hair is preposterous, fix it."

"Not everyone has naturally perfect hair, Mr. Immaculate." Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"Do try to tell me something new next time." He said as he left me with the maid.

-x-

**SORRY…**

**I'm not exactly frequent with updating, I get (amazingly enough) bored with my stories sometimes- I mean a lot… Thanks to the people- err, I mean awesome readers who actually reviewed (You know who you are)! SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**nightshadow04 kissmeimgone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since my stories have been updated, I WILL finish the story eventually…**

Redemption- a bit too late

Chapter 3

-x-

The sun shone brightly as we walked out the gate of Mother and Lord Hiroki's palace. It was just about sun high and already Inuyasha was pestering me about making food, food, and more food. Sesshomaru had suddenly found a tree in the distance fascinating and I was whistling a tune I didn't know the name of…

"Well, are you gonna make me something to eat or not?" Inuyasha asked rudely again.

"We only just left Inuyasha!" I wailed.

"Yeah, and? I'm hungry!" he replied.

"I'm not-" I started.

"Have you considered, half- breed that perhaps she cannot cook?" Sesshomaru responded with irritable undertone laced in his voice.

"What makes you think that, women COOK don't they?" Inuyasha shot back.

"She is of nobility, she has never needed to be responsible for herself before, pathetic half- breed." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Well… She…" Inuyasha started then stopped, speechless. "I KNOW she can cook!"

"Stop arguing you two!" I pleaded, then turned to Sesshomaru "For your information, I can too cook."

"Hn. This One does not believe you." Sesshomaru replied.

"I thought you were Inu Youkai?" I questioned suspiciously.

"This Sesshomaru is fully demonic."

"If you were, you could tell that I am telling the truth." I replied, seeing the anger light in his eyes.

"Must this Sesshomaru forward his plans to prove himself?"

"What plans?" Inuyasha cut in.

"INUYASHA just SIT and be QUIET!" I angrily hissed at him and glared as he face planted the rock he was standing on. "What plans Sesshomaru?"

"This One will prove just how demonic he can be whilst he claims your pathetic human self."

"Ha! I wouldn't let you lay even a finger on me!"

"We shall see, Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru seethed as he turned his attention back to the same tree from earlier that was getting fairly larger with every passing minute.

"Now will you cook something? I'm hungry wench!"

"NO!" I screamed.

-x-

"We will camp here for the night." Sesshomaru stated suddenly.

"What! Why! We're burning daylight here! Keep moving!" Inuyasha shouted as he marched ahead.

"Half- breed, you challenge my authority? Both by questioning my reasoning and by walking ahead of your alpha?"

"Just keep walking Kagome, Ignore him." Inuyasha replied.

"Actually, Inuyasha I'm a bit tired." I sighed knowing what was coming.

"Are you kidding me? I can still smell your mom Kagome, we're not far enough!"

"Inuyasha, you forget that regardless of your childlike amount of wasted energy the Miko is still human at the moment." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Let's just rest a bit. I promise I'll walk until at least sunset tomorrow, okay Inuyasha?" I negotiated.

"Feh! Whatever… Not like I care anyways." Inuyasha said as he bounded off into the trees.

"Is he coming back?" I asked my only remaining companion.

"I assume that he will unfortunately be back by morning, with more energy to waste." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly. "… You are too kind, Miko."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" I asked, curious.

"Inuyasha broke you mentally and yet you are on speaking terms with him?"

"Oh, that… Well I had a… Crush on Inuyasha when we were little and I always wanted to marry him… But Inuyasha always ran to my sister Kikyo anytime she felt like making me miserable. Then when Kikyo told me she was gonna marry Inuyasha, I was furious and… I believed her. So I avoided Inuyasha, I spent a number of days crying in my closet and when I came out finally I learned that Kikyo was dead. I felt so guilty and I blamed everything on Inuyasha. So I avoided him for the next seven years and ran from him every time he tried to come near me, and I guess he finally caught on cause after the first couple times I ran, he started being really mean back to me." I was sniffling now. I moved closer to Sesshomaru and he stiffened for a moment, then dragged me into his lap. I was grateful, even if he didn't truly care at least he was acting like he did.

"Seven years?" He asked.

"Inuyasha kidnapped me and shoved the truth in my face… Saying that he was gonna make me his… Mate. I got angry at him and went to stay with my Grandma Kaede for a year and she gave me the prayer beads when I left. Inuyasha told he had been spying on my entire trip and said he hadn't changed his… Goals. When he was invited over… I was scared and angry and… I wanted him to leave. He let his demon side out and it was so evil… But when my Mom forced that bond… I just can't find it in me to be angry at him anymore! Please… Sesshomaru… You have to help me! Please…" I was sobbing into his chest now and I didn't care if he was disgusted, I needed this.

"It is alright, be assured that you are safe and This One WILL find a way to reverse the bond." With that I quieted down and dozed off into a restless sleep.

-x-

_Kagome's dream_

"Where are you going Sesshomaru? You can't leave me here!" I screeched

"Oh, but I can." He replied.

"You chauvinistic pig! Let me OUT!"

"I will return shortly, and the ceremony will begin upon my return." He turned and all I could do was watch as he elegantly walked down the hallway to his-

-x-

"Ahhh… What a weird nightmare."I moaned as I forced my eyes open and tried to move from my bed. Why can't I move? I looked down and winced as I saw (and felt) two extremely defined arms encircling my waist and they had magenta stripes. Don't I know someone with those?

"How was your sleep, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"What are you so happy about?" I pried his arms apart and stood up to stretch. Wait… Why WAS he so happy? "You didn't?"

"I didn't what?" He asked knowingly.

"You! You did?... Here I thought you had a good side! Now look where I am. Do you see what happens to me anytime I let a guy get within twenty feet of me for more than a few minutes? No one will take me now! You're just like Inuyasha!" I yelled obliviously.

"I am… happy… you earlier said that you would not allow this Sesshomaru to lay even a finger on you, did you not? Yet you slept in this Sesshomaru's arms." I stared at him blankly, that was true…

"Are you kidding me? I woke up because of my night terror!"

"Did it involve this Sesshomaru?"

"Of course it did!" I blushed realizing what he would think that meant. "Any nightmare wouldn't be complete without you in it!"

"You only consider it a night terror because this Sesshomaru left." I froze, how did he know? "You talk in your sleep." I huffed at him and turned away towards my pack.

-x-

_Sesshomaru's point of view_

"Bokuseno?" I called lightly, knowing the old demon would stir. The ground lightly shook as the massive tree moved jerkily.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! What is it you need this time?" The tree Bokuseno inquired.

"I must know how to transform a human into a dog demoness." Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly.

"What need of a human have you, Sesshomaru?"

"She is the strongest priestess within the lands."

"I see… I did not believe your father would be right in his presumption."

"What presumption?" Sesshomaru asked coldy.

"That both of his sons would learn to love human females."

"This Sesshomaru has no love of humans."

"Then why would you want this girl a demon? Lord Sesshomaru, you come here far too often for me NOT to know what you want out of life."

"What would you think I want?"

"One side of you would want power, but it does not have to be your own flesh that harbors it. You wish to possess this power and to harness it for your own purposes."

"Hn… But?"

"Your other side wants to protect something dear to you, and to be protected by that same something, a child perhaps or more likely, this new female that has captured your interest?"

"Answer my question."

"Give her blood."

"Give her blood, my blood?"

"That is for you to find out on your own. Give your human blood when she is close."

"Close to what?"

"To you, to Death, to dying." Bokuseno said as he went still again.

-x-

"Now see here you lowly pests, you will abide by my demands or I will kill every last one of you."

"Yes Lord Naraku, the young lady will be revived, however we first require two things of you." The first old hag said.

"You filthy witches would require nothing of me had I left you to the messengers of the underworld." Naraku spat.

"That we understand Milord and we will repay you for your…Generosity, given the chance. First you must hand over an item in your own possession so that the lady will seek you. Also you say that lady had sister around the same age, ne? Bring her here." The second choked out.

"Be aware that you will not order me around old hag or I will rid this place of your disgusting scent."

"Now now do not be hasty in your anger young one, you have still much to learn. You will not harm myself or my pets unless you wish that I not fulfill what you have already promised to pay me for."

"Very well take Kagura, but know that promises mean nothing to me." Naraku sighed.

"A non- living possession, My Lord."

"Then kill her, I care not."

"A piece of your clothing perhaps?"

"If it does not work, I will have your head."

"Of course, now for my payment…" The old witch laughed as she started removing her clothing.

"Turn around, hag." Naraku spat as he too undressed and pushed her to the pile of rags that was her bed.

-x-

_Kagome's point of view_

"AAAHHHGGGG!" I screamed as I fell back from the stream in shock. "SIT! INUYASHA! YOU SCARED ME! SIT!"

"Geez, Kagome… Never… Jumpy… Why?" Inuyasha mumbled while his face was digging into the ground.

"Why am I so jumpy?" I asked angrily. Once I saw a minute nod of his head I screeched to his ears, "I AM JUMPY BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO GET IN MY FACE FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"STOP YELLING, KAGOME!"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha, go bother Sesshomaru."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha I forgot that you are incapable of using your head…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you really have to ask, you've got it worse than I thought."

"Got what?"

"Look, Inuyasha, if you're not going to leave, then help me fill up these water skins."

"Fine." That was exactly as Sesshomaru found us, and seemed pretty angry when he saw Inuyasha so close to me.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha replied dumbly.

"A word."

"Then go get you own word!" he said as he turned his back on Sesshomaru. You could almost see the steam coming from Sesshomaru's ears.

"Inuyasha, he meant he wanted to talk to you…" I said quietly.

"Oh… Fine, whatever." He stood up and followed Sesshomaru back in the direction of the camp.

-x-

"Akemi! I see you got someone to ejaculate, eh?" Akinori waved enthusiastically.

"So that filthy scum had something worthwhile after all? Good to know, so that means I look younger, eh?" Akemi replied happily.

"Sure thing boss! So, uh, what did you call me for?"

"Did you really think a demon, I mean HALF demon would give me what I want without something in return? You are stupid, remind me why I keep you around you trash."

"Because I do all your dirty work."

"Ah! So there is that forgotten reason, now here is your list for the ingredients I must acquire before the moon is full. Prove your usefulness and I will reward you."

"Of course Akemi! I will serve you however I am able!"

"Be gone with you." Akemi said as she turned back into her home to admire her now more youthful face. "Only this time yesterday was I wrinkled and looking fifty summers, and now after that Naraku, it seems a few years have been taken off! I will be BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL!"

-x-

**Akemi means bright and beautiful; red beauty. Akinori means shining rule. I'm sure you can guess where this is going… THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE! **

**My goal for each chapter now is 2,000 words, not pages, this chapter has 2, 159 words**

**REVIEW PLEASE****, TELL ME ANY MISTAKES, I DON'T CATCH EVERYTHING!**


End file.
